


The Afternoon After

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Morning After, My first time threesoming them, Not Beta'd, just for fun, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: And in the morning, Eliot's making pancakes.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	The Afternoon After

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading a bit of fluff I wrote in another fandom and it made me laugh, so I thought I'd shake things up and see what my threesome would do with it. I can so picture this!

It was after noon when Eliot flipped the last pancake onto the platter. He whistled while he buttered it which made Parker, sitting at the counter, laugh.

“What?” he said, feigning irritation, but his smile broke through and he shook his head as he set the platter in front of her before turning back to check on the syrup he was heating. 

“Don’t touch!” he told her even though he hadn’t seen her make a move to steal a hot pancake.

She pretended to pout when he turned around again with a small pitcher of hot syrup.

“Dammit Hardison!” Eliot said loudly. “Breakfast is hot!”

“Keep you pants on,” Hardison teased as he came around the corner, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. “Or don’t. We sure enjoyed ‘em off last night.”

Eliot, who never blushed, blushed. He tried to cover it while he forked pancakes onto plates, setting one in front of Parker first, and then Hardison. He grabbed the hot syrup first, drizzling it over the top of her pancakes but he stopped when he saw her bottom lip slip out.

“Please,” she said, and he was vividly reminded of a moment from the night before when she’d said ‘please’ in the same way, just before he’d guided his cock into her for the first time.

He poured half the pitcher on her pancakes.

She squealed in delight, again reminding him of the night before. Pushing his growing erection against the cabinets, he hoped neither noticed.

They both had.

“I can take care of that for ya,” Hardison said, waving a fork in the general direction of Eliot’s crotch. “But first, you got any salsa?”

It took longer than it normally should have, but when Hardison’s words sunk in, Eliot’s good mood took a nosedive.

“Salsa? SALSA?” Eliot’s voice raised. “You don’t put salsa on pancakes!”

Before Hardison could reply, possibly insulting Eliot’s pancakes and ruining the ‘morning after’ glow, Parker said, “You really shouldn’t even eat salsa.”

Both men snapped their mouths closed and looked at her.

“What?” she said. “It upsets your stomach.”

“But I like it,” Hardison said, trying to defend himself.

“Doesn’t matter,” Parker said, pausing as Hardison leaned forward and licked the bead of syrup that had formed on Parker’s top lip. “It gives you gas.”

Eliot barked out a laugh and Parker went back to her pancakes. 

Hardison nodded knowingly and shrugged, saying, “Aw, baby, that’s just methane cuddles.”


End file.
